Calvin and Hobbes the Animated Cartoon Adventures
Calvin and Hobbes the Animated Cartoon Adventures is the new television cartoon series airing on Cartoon Network on February 28, 2012. Each season consists of 10 episodes (20 segments). Season 3 will premiere on Cartoon Network in May 2013. Season 1 taped from July 2012 to November 2012. Season 2 taped from January 2013 to March 2013. Season 3 started taping from June 2013 to October 2013, but was renewed with 8.5 episodes, along with Season 4 (17 segments). Season 4 started taping from November 2013 to March 2014, with a one-hour special in parts, although it was renewed with 8 episodes (16 segments). Season 5 started taping from May 2014 to October 2014. The series was renewed for a 11-episode (22 segments) 6th season in December 28, 2014, with a one-hour special and a promo. It started taping on February 16, 2015 and finished on June 1, 2015. On June 9, 2015, it was renewed for a 12-episode (24 segments) 7th season, which started filming on July 13, 2015. Voice Portrayers *Alex Garfin as Calvin *Sam Neill as Hobbes *Chris Pratt as Andy *Jared Leto as Socrates *Grace Jeanette as Susie Derkins *Jane Fonda as Miss Wormwood *TBA as Mrs. Jacobson *Bradley Cooper as Mr. Jacobson *Paul Bettany as Principal Spittle *TBA as Rosalyn *Julian Dennison as Moe * TBA as Zoe *Samuel L. Jackson as Sherman *Michael Douglas as MTM *Max Charles as Tyler *Jordan Fry as Mike Teavee *Josh Hutcherson as Elliot Title Cards Various title cards appear on the show. Episodes Season 1 (2012-2013) *1. Birth of a Friendship (101) *2. Calvin and the New Next Door Neighbor (102) *3. The Psychologist (105) *4. Mom Knows What Calvin Did that One Afternoon (106) *5. Night of the Living Wooden Puppets (Elliot and Socrates' debut) (104) *6. Stupendous Man Meets Spaceman Spiff (111) *7. Summer Vacation Fun Time (103) *8. The Edge of the Old Tooth (107) *9. The Field Trip (108) *10. The Super Fun Sleepover Party (109) *11. The Great School Escape *12. The Annual Go-Kart Race (117) *13. Ghosts in the Attic (112) *14. Calvin and the Case of the Missing Sock (113) *15. Calvin and Hobbes vs the Teacher Creature (Andy and Sherman's debut) (114) *16. Snow Goon Showdown (117) *17. The Yellostone Monster (Dr. Brainstorm and Jack's debut) (118) *18. Calvin's Story of Zonks (116) *19. The Very Long Dull Winter *20. Time Terror (120) *21. The Incredible Shrinking Student (115) Season 2 (2013-2014) * 1. Calvin Loses His Marbles (201) * 2. The Mysterious Candy Ingredient (202) * 3. The Terrifying Test (203) * 4. Dinosaurs on Parade (204) * 5. Escape from the Reality of Horrors (205) * 6. The Thumb of Doom (206) * 7. The Alternate Universe (Nivlac and Sebboh's debut) (207) * 8. Sister for Adoption (Zoe's debut) (208) * 9. Baby-Sitter Blast (209) * 10. MONSTERS (210) * 11. The Comic Strip of a Comic Strip (211) * 12. Kidnapping Socrates (212) * 13. R.I.P. Calvin (213) * 14. A Calloween Special (Halloween special 2013) (214) * 15. Snow War II (215) * 16. Hobbes' Gumball (216) * 17. Time for Tuna (217) * 18. MTM (MTM's debut) (218) * 19: Evil Returns (219) * 20: Comic References (220) * 21. The Transmitter (221) Season 3 (2014) * 1. Susie's Transformation (301) * 2. The Calvinball Challenge (305) * 3. Video Game Universe (306) * 4. Jokes and Pranks (304) * 5. Susie is Speechless (308) * 6. Camp Tripping (309) * 7. Have You Seen This Tiger? (307) * 8. Iron Calvin (Iron Calvin's debut) (302) * 9. Weekend at Miss Wormwood's House (311) * 10. The Ultimate Break In (303) * 11. A Town Square Fair (310) * 12. Goldie We Hardly Knew Ye (313) * 13. Calvin Goes Invisible (312) * 14. Go West, Young Calvin (315) * 15. The Return of the Alternates (316) * 16. Too Much TV (Halloween special 2014) (314) * 17. Can Opener Catastrophe (317) * 18. The Time Pauser (318) Season 4 (2014-2015) *1. The Vacation That Wasn't a Vacation (401) *2. The Return of Galaxoid and Nebular (402) *3. My Monsters Under My Bed (407) The Clones and I *4. The Clones and I (Part 1) (403) *5. The Clones and I (Part 2) (404) *6. The Clones and I (Part 3) (405) ---- * 7. The Name of Shame (408) * 8. Cal Wars (413) * 9. Attack of the 50-Foot Hamster (406) * 10. Hands in the Air! (412) * 11. The Race (414) * 12. The Ultimate Summer Camp of Doom (Halloween special 2014) (416) * 13. Calvin the Knitter (409) * 14. The Behaviour Modification (410) * 15. Take a Break (412) * 16. Katie and the Blogging Business (417) * 17. The End (415) Season 5 (2015) *1. Trophy Catastrophe (501) *2. Andy and the Garden (504) *3. Calvin and the Forest (503) *4. Incoming Delivery (507) *5. I Owe You One (511) *6. What the What?! (505) *7. Stealing's My Specialty (510) *8. Basketball Schmasketball (509) *9. The Virus (508) *10. Fake It Till You Break It (513) *11. Tiger Troubles (502) *12. The Comic Book Store (515) *13. Disaster After Disaster (516) *14. On the Down Low (512) *15. 43... That Is the Number (518) *16. The Spooky Scavenger Hunt (517) *17. 24-Hour Challenge (506) *18. The Communication Test (519) *19. The Toy Helicopter (520) *20. In the MTMatrix (514) Season 6 (2015) * 1. Gift Drift (601) * 2. Road Trip Dilemma (602) * 3. Sherman's Big Secret (603) * 4. Pranktacular (609) * 5. Selling Out (604) * 6. Andy Loses His Voice (605) * 7. Universe Girls (Omnisha's debut) (608) * 8. The Video Game Championship (607) * 9. Blue Day (610) * 10. The Gameformation (611) * 11. Socrates Squared (612) * 12. Count Calcula (613) * 13. Zombie Hospital (614) * 14. Katie's Classic Book Club (615) * 15. Days of Future Lost (618) The Invasion * 16. The Invasion (Part 1) (617) * 17. The Invasion (Part 2) (616) * 18. The Friendship Contract (620) * 19. Wormwood vs the Zorks (619) * 20. The Awakening (620) * 21. The Invasion (Part 6) (621) * 22. The Invasion (Part 7) (622) Season 7 (2015-2016) * 1. Designers (701) * 2. Calvin, Hobbes and the Pilgrims (702) * 3. Calvin's Chicken Pox (703) * 4. Hobbes the Sick Tiger (704) * 5. The Family Sleep Away Camp Trip (705) * 6. Look Out (706) * 7. The Average School Day (707) * 8. MCL 15 (708) * 9. Andy's Cousins (709) * 10. School Spirit (710) * 11. Too Much TV 2 (711) * 12. Sherman Goes to the Vet (712) * 13. Revenge of Dupe 6 (713) * 14. Calvinimals (714) * 15. Calvin's Crush (715) * 16. Spiff Flies Again (716) * 17. Calvin Under Arrest (717) * 18. Hobbes Becomes Real (718) * 19. Calvin the Patriot(719) * 20. Calhood (720) * 21. Can You Imagine That? (721) The Lost Boys * 22. The Lost Boys (Part 1) (722) * 23. The Lost Boys (Part 2) (723) * 24. The Lost Boys (Part 3) (724) * 25. The Lost Boys (Part 4) (725) Season 8 (2016) * 1. Calvin and the Beanstalk (801) * 2. Calvin and the Field Day (802) * 3. Susie Pranked (803) * 4. Roger's Revenge (804) * 5. Runaway Calvin (805) * 6. Calvin Gets a Z (806) * 7. Return of the Rosalyn (807) * 8. Bacon and Brunette Come Back (808) * 9. The Colorado Catastrophe (809) * 10. The Albert Report (810) * 11. Fishing for Dollars (811) * 12. Brainstorm's Family (812) * 13. The Red Light (813) * 14. Revenge of Dupe 6 (814) * 15. The Movie Traveler (Part 1) * 16. The Movie Traveler (Part 2) * 17. The Movie Traveler (Part 3) * 18. The Movie Traveler (Part 4) * 19. It Will Build Character (819) * 20. The New Student (820) * 21. Reverse,Reverse! (821) Season 9 (2016-2017) *1. Entire World Once (901) *2. Guest Star Craziness (902) *3. In And Out (903) *4. Bad Parents (904) *5. Book Tiger (905) *6. Calvin vs.Zombieland (906) *7. Hard 2 Team (907) *8. Calvin in Wonderland (908) *9. Internet Sensations (909) *10.Taylor Swift Dumped Me (910) *11. Calvinball World Champions (911) *12. 63 Hills (912) *13. Calvin Harris Befriended Me (913) *14. Brainstorm Game Show Failures (914) *15. Tiger Country (915) *16. Mayor Brainstorm (916) *??. The Biggest and Most Epic Calvin and Hobbes Episode EVER! (9??) Season 10 (2017-) *1. Trial and Error Production After Calvin and Hobbes (Movie) was released, Cartoon Network picked up the franchise for a TV Show. Against Watterson's requests to use the original cast from the movie, Nancy Cartwright was cast as Calvin and Owen Wilson was to voice Hobbes. The other cast was Dakota Fanning as Susie Derkins, Candi Milo as Miss Wormwood, Grey DeLisle as Calvin's mother, Jeff Bennett as Calvin's father, Tom Kane as Mr. Spittle, Alyson Stoner as Rosalyn, and Phil LaMar as Moe. New characters included Frank Welker's Dr. Johansson, Tara Strong as Jake, Danny Cooksey as Trevor, and Harry Shearer and Hank Azaria as two cops, named Officer James and Albert respectively. However, as production kept going, Milo dropped out, so Cartwright filled the role, and Tara Strong was promoted to Calvin, while the character of Jake was scrapped. The series still had new ideas for characters, so they added in Andy and Scortes, but his name was changed to Socrates. They were voiced by Jeremy Shada and Ben Stiller. On April 7, 2011, half of the cast was dropped, plus all the new characters. Hobbes was replaced by Jacob Hopkins, and Shada and Stiller were replaced by Colleen Villard and Greg Cipes. Two new characters were added in Zoe, Calvin's sister, and Sherman, a genius hamster. Then MTM was added to the cast. And then Tyler Roseman, one of the original cast members, was added back, but with Max Charles voicing him. Two more cast members were announced. Then, in a surprising reveal, Jeff Bennett had dropped out, and all of his lines for Season 1 were deleted, and Bradley Cooper reprised his role from the movie as Calvin's dad. All of a sudden, Watterson secretly hired the cast from the movie and new additions to play his characters. The first episode aired in Fall of 2012. Category:Series Category:2011 Television Cartoon Series